Her Name Was Lily
by youcanreachthestars
Summary: Her name was Lily. He spent his whole childhood and Hogwarts life with her, and his whole adult life longing for her. A series of Lily/Severus drabbles for Written Spark's competition of 26 drabbles in 26 days.
1. Alibi

**A/N: Hi everyone. :) This is, yet _another_ challenge (I think I'm addicted) by Written Sparks where you pick a pairing and do one drabble a day, for 26 days. You get one prompt per drabble per day, and are in alphabetical order, ie., the first prompt could be _apple_, then _bridge_, then _catastrophe_. See the pattern here? There we go.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Pairing: Lily/Severus**

**Prompt: ALIBI**

* * *

His chin rested on the upstairs windowsill. Not daring to look, but listening. Unsure whether to be overjoyed, or terrified.

"So, sir, do you have an alibi? To prove where you were last night? Otherwise you're our chief suspect."

"No. Or, well, my son, but I think he's out. SEVERUS? SEV?"

Only silence came from the upstairs window.

"I'm sorry sir, but that's not good enough."

Severus could hear the loud, decisive footsteps making their way up the driveway, followed by his father's softer, more reluctant ones.

He ducked his head, eyes dry, and retreated to his dimly lit bedroom.


	2. Blossom

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Pairing: Lily/Severus**

**Prompt: BLOSSOM**

* * *

She was perched on the swing, a bird poised to take flight. Her hair formed a curtain around her face, shimmering in the early morning light, a vivid red, yet glinting with golden streaks.

He stayed crouched behind the apple blossom tree. She had walked into the park, and he had dashed for the cover of the tree. She hadn't seen him using magic, she couldn't.

He gazed at her, swinging higher, higher, in amongst the blossoms on the tree, sending them scattering to the ground, a soft pink shower of rain.

She herself was like a flower.

Delicate.

Fragile.


	3. Capsize

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Pairing: Lily/Severus**

**Prompt: CAPSIZE**

* * *

She was laughing with a neighbourhood boy by the river, pure and fluttering, innocent.

But suddenly, it stopped, and was replaced by her murmuring to the boy. She produced two sheets of paper, and the two settled themselves onto the riverbank, folding, creasing, designing.

They set the boats to sail on the river, and stood watching. The boy had his arm around her.

Jealousy overcame Severus, and he held out his arm, fingers positioned like claws.

The boats, with an odd flash from the sunlight, erupted into flames, capsized, and tipped over into the water, sending up clouds of steam.


	4. Daunting

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Pairing: Lily/Severus**

**Prompt: DAUNTING**

* * *

"You're that boy who was following us in the park the other day!" The girl glared at him from the other side of the table. Her eyes glinted. As he watched, her face softened slightly. "What's your name?"

"Severus."

She smiled. "Well, I'm Lily." She laid her book down on the table, and held out her hand. He noted the shining green nail polish.

Daunted, he shrank back. Shaking his head frantically, he stood, knocking his chair over and nearly collapsing a shelf of library books.

He muttered something unintelligible, turned on his heel and ran out of the library.


	5. Enchanted

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Pairing: Lily/Severus**

**Prompt: ENCHANTED**

* * *

Each time, they saw each other after that, they nodded to each other, a sort of bond between them. They would smile.

"Hello Lily."

"Hello Severus."

One time, he hesitated. "You know that day in the park with your sister when you first saw me? And I said you were a witch?"

"Yeah?"

He smiled. "I want to show you something." He ran inside, and returned with a long stick of wood.

"What's that?"

"My mum's wand. Look." A tiny bluebird flew out the end, and perched on Lily's shoulder. Enchanted, she stroked its head.

"I want to do that."


	6. Flutter

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Pairing: Lily/Severus**

**Prompt: FLUTTER**

* * *

He stood at the door, smiling.

"Oh my god, Sev, I got in! I got it! Did you too? Did you?" He held up his letter wordlessly. "It's going to be so amazing! We'll be able to use magic! And look, they tell us to get _cauldrons_, can you imagine?

She stood up on tiptoe and kissed him on the cheek, giddy with joy, then spun around and raced off down the drive, calling him to hurry up.

All he could do was walk after her in a daze, his hand over his cheek, heart fluttering like a caged bird.


	7. Gleam

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Pairing: Lily/Severus**

**Prompt: GLEAM**

**

* * *

**

They sat next to each other, hand in hand, the boat rocking them against each other. Severus relished every bump of her shoulder against his, their knees knocking together. An uncomfortable silence.

Suddenly the boat lurched violently, sending Lily sprawling into Severus' lap.

"Sorry, I'm so clumsy." Her eyes twinkled, as she grinned, before hoisting herself up with his shoulder.

Severus stared straight ahead, his eyes gleaming. He stayed like that for the rest of the journey up to Hogwarts, while she curled her legs up into a ball and looked out over the moonlight-struck lake, humming eerie, lilting tunes.


	8. Hesitate

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Pairing: Lily/Severus**

**Prompt: HESITATE**

* * *

"Evans, Lily!" She walked towards the hat and stood in front of it, as it eyed her critically. Biting her lip, she perched on the edge of the stool.

Within just a few seconds, the hat cried out, "Rav-"

"No!" The hall fell silent. Nobody had dared question the hat before. Lily's eyes found Severus'.

Lily hesitated, then muttered, "Sorry. I was rude. Ravenclaw is fine." The hat stayed silent. then eventually spoke.

"For your daring, and courage- Gryffindor!"

A pair of distraught, shiny black eyes followed her as she made her way to the table of red and gold.


	9. Illuminated

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Pairing: Lily/Severus**

**Prompt: ILLUMINATED**

* * *

"Lily?" Severus stood at the bottom of the staircase leading up to the Gryffindor common room. "Lily, please come out? Please?" The portrait of the Fat Lady swung open, and Lily stood, illuminated by the glowing light behind her. The sounds of laughter, warm chattering and drinks clinking wafted out from behind her.

"Hi Sev! How amazing is this place! My first night, and already a party in the common room!"

"Oh. There's a party in your house?" Severus looked down at his Dungbomb stained shirt, and sighed. Maybe Gryffindor really would have been a better house to be in.


	10. Jealousy

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Pairing: Lily/Severus**

**Prompt: JEALOUSY**

* * *

The afternoon sun soaked the ground of Hogwarts, and everyone seemed golden. Under a large willow tree near the Lake, Lily sat by herself, a book open on her lap, oblivious to the world.

'Hey gorgeous." Her red hair swung in an arc as her head jerked around to see a boy, with dark, unreadable eyes and messy black hair leaning against the tree, a cocky smile plastered on his face. "I'm James. Want to go out some time?"

From the other end of the grounds, Severus watched them, black eyes glinting, and jealousy darkening his heart, mind, and soul.


	11. Karma

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Pairing: Lily/Severus**

**Prompt: KARMA**

* * *

"Severus, you can't expect me to just hang out with you every single day, alright? I have other friends." Severus trailed after her, head hanging like a beaten puppy.

"Yes Lily. I'm sorry, it's just that I-" And suddenly, she couldn't see him. Startled, she whipped around, to see him lying flat on the floor.

"Sev? Oh Merlin, are you alright?" He groaned, and rolled over, nodding. "It's called karma, you know. Leave me alone for a while, okay? You'll make friends eventually. I promise." She crouched down and gave him a light peck on the forehead, before dancing away.


	12. Livid

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Pairing: Lily/Severus**

**Prompt: LIVID**

* * *

He had never seen her this furious before. He'd seen her irritated before, angry, even throwing tantrums at people, but never this livid.

"I'M GOING TO GET A ZERO IN MY EXAM! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GAVE ME THAT ENCHANTED QUILL, I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU. THE PROFESSOR SAW IT WRITING WITHOUT ME HOLDING IT!"

"But Lily, you said you hadn't studied! I only wanted you to do well…"

She gave an unearthly howl of outrage. "_You had no right_. As of today, we're no longer friends." All he could do was stare at her, horrified at what he had done.


	13. Mesmerized

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Pairing: Lily/Severus**

**Prompt: MESMERIZED**

* * *

Time had no meaning for Severus, those first summer holidays. For the entire duration, everything he did revolved around Lily. Every day, he would send her owl after owl, asking her if she was alright, if she would forgive him, if they could meet up, but always to no response.

Eventually, though, he gave up, and instead devoted all his time to staring at the one photograph he had of them, laughing under the oak near the gates to the school. Mesmerized, he would gaze at it for hours on end, captured by her smile, her eyes.

He missed her.


	14. Naive

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Pairing: Lily/Severus**

**Prompt: NAIVE**

* * *

"Sev! Dad said I got heaps of owls from you, but I was away, so I didn't receive them! I hope everything was okay. What about your holidays? They good?" She was talking very quickly.

She had forgotten their fight. Or was she simply so naïve that she thought he would forget about it completely? He didn't know whether to be thrilled or furious.

Confused, he snarled, "I don't care about your stupid holiday! Go away!" He ran into the nearest classroom, and retrieved the photo from his pocket. He ran his thumb over her face, then put it away.


	15. Oblivious

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Pairing: Lily/Severus**

**Prompt: OBLIVIOUS

* * *

**

She was oblivious. He had tried ignoring her, shouldering her in the corridors, giving her icy glares whenever he saw her, but every time, she simply smiled and waved. And eventually, he had to cave in, and responsed accordingly.

Once again they could be seen walking each other to class, helping each other with their homework, accompanying each other to Hogsmeade. Rumours flew around the school that they were a couple. Lily laughed it off, but Severus simply asked, "Why not?"

All he got in response was a strange look, and a soft laugh. "Don't be silly, Severus. How ridiculous."


	16. Pitiful

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Pairing: Lily/Severus**

**Prompt: PITIFUL**

* * *

He looked pitiful, frozen in place like a wax figurine in a muggle gallery. The so called Marauders crowded around him, jabbing at him with their wands, congratulating each other, enjoying his misfortune.

He didn't care that half of Hogwarts were laughing at him. All he hoped for was that Lily didn't see. It would be the most humiliating experience of his life.

But he should be so lucky. A flash of red hair, a glint of green eyes, and his heart sank in his skinny chest. Worst of all was the ghost of a laugh etched across her face.


	17. Quiver

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Pairing: Lily/Severus**

**Prompt: QUIVER**

* * *

"Sev, I'm sorry, okay?" She gathered her arms around him, and laid a gentle hand on his head. "It was just, the expression on your face..." The weak sunlight bathed them in a wash of light, making Severus' skin look even more sallow than usual. He quivered in her arms, desperate to stay there forever in their comforting security and warmth.

"I can't believe you laughed." His voice was accusing.

"I said I was sorry! Can't you just forgive me?" Hers was pleading.

Severus was silent a moment, thinking. He leant into her, and gave in. "Always," he murmured.


	18. Realisation

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Pairing: Lily/Severus**

**Prompt: REALISATION**

* * *

James Potter stood talking to Lily in the courtyard, hair ruffled casually. He bent his head closer, murmuring to Lily. She stiffened at his words, but didn't have time to say anything. In a swift movement, snaked his hand around her neck and kissed her.

Outraged, Lily shoved him backwards, dragging her hand across her lips to wipe away the memory of his touch.

"You know you enjoyed it, Evans!" His cry echoed up to the Charms corridor, where Severus stood watching, a single tear trickling down his cheek at the realisation that could never be him, kissing her for love.


	19. Skeptical

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Pairing: Lily/Severus**

**Prompt: SKEPTICAL **

* * *

Lily gaped at him. "As if!"

"It's true," said Severus irritably. "I'm just trying to look out for you." Her look was skeptical, but she didn't say anything. "Didn't you hear me? James Potter loves you."

"I heard you Severus, but there's only one person other than my family I love at the moment."

Severus' heart faltered slightly, and his shoulders slipped from their dignified, upright position to a defeated slump. There was another one, and he would never have a chance.

"Who?"

"I love you, silly!"

"You... You really love me?"

"Um, yeah, duh? Severus, you're my best friend."


	20. Tempest

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Pairing: Lily/Severus**

**Prompt: TEMPEST**

* * *

The next few years passed in a blur of exams, dates and loneliness. The two saw less and less of each other, but neither really seemed to notice. They grew further apart, becoming their own people and developing their own identities outside of each other.

In their fifth year, the only quality time they spent together was in the great hall, curled up together. A tempest was brewing outside, and the air was muggy. They talked all night long, but in the morning, they disappeared from each others view again.

Their lives were too different. Severus wished that could change.


	21. Unmistakable

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Pairing: Lily/Severus**

**Prompt: UNMISTAKABLE**

* * *

The bluebird floated around her hair, as she performed the charm perfectly for the NEWT examiner.

"You had a dreamy look on your face my dear, did that have sentimental value?"

"It was the first spell I ever saw," Severus overheard her say. It was unmistakably the same bluebird he had shown her all those years ago.

She turned, and flashed him an electrifying grin. _Almost done_, she mouthed. _Then freedom! _Only problem with that freedom was that she was meeting with Potter after the exam to celebrate.

He was going to a meeting for Dark Magic.

Different lives indeed.


	22. Vow

**Prompt: VOW**

The wedding invitation had come via owl post merely three weeks after school was out.

Now, Severus sat in the back corner, tugging at his too-tight collar.

The ceremony passed in a blur of white and gold, Lily sweeping up the aisle, giving him a special wink as she passed, Potter waiting for her, a smarmy grin on his face, their vows, their kiss, their whole lives ahead of them.

Guilt eating at his stomach, Severus slipped out early, not staying for the drinks afterwards. He couldn't handle them.

He was scared he would steal her for his own instead.


End file.
